Akatsuki: Springtime of Youth
by Truce D Jee
Summary: In an alternate universe, ninjas exist in modern Japan. In Kishimoto High School were many powerful ninjas were graduated but not all ninjas are great, there are few who are worse but powerful. In a wrecked classroom were ninja delinquents band together to take revenge and conquer the school, they are the Akatsuki. Their innocent homeroom teacher witness it all.


**Disclaimer: I don't owned Naruto**

* * *

In the modern day Japan, ninjas still exist and Kishimoto High School is one of that ninja school and educational system were many powerful ninjas have graduated, but not all ninjas in this school are great. In one homeroom was the only place for the world's worst delinquent ninjas.

"_Dear mama…_" That's what Mr. Fujiyama called his wife as he writes to her. In Japan, sometimes husband and wife call each other mama and papa or grandpa and grandma when they have grandkids or grow old. "_After many months of unemployed, I've finally found a school that hires me, plus the salary is much higher than a regular teacher even in this school, and they let me signed a contract that the school won't be liable if anything happens to me, strange though._" Mr. Fujiyama is a middle-aged teacher who has lost his job when the previous school he teaches was torn down. "_We were finally out of poverty for a while and we can give junior a good education. I will send you money. Today, I was assigned to the second-years. I will do my best to give my students a learning experience that they will never forget_." He enters the room.

"TOBI FORGOT TO PEEEEE!"

"Not in here, stupid!"

"I'm ##!"ing swore that I'm ##!"ing kill you if you shut your #!"ing mouth! I'm praying here!"

"Did you just say you're ##!"ing yourself?"

"##!" you…!"

"Shut up, all of you…! Or you will all going taste my art, hmmm!"

"You driving my patience thinned."

Mr. Fujiyama saw his new homeroom was like it was struck by war. The walls and desks were littered with graffiti and cracks and the windows were broken, the floor was dirty and covered blood smears, only his steeled table and most part of his steeled blackboard remained untouched. There are 11 students in the class, as most of them look like they have killed somebody, much of surprise for Mr. Fujiyama.

"_Dear mama…_" Mr. Fujiyama writes to his wife. "_My students are all delinquents, ninja delinquents! A class of dead-lasts, that's why my salary is higher and the contract I signed._"

"TOBI WANT TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Tobi sighed in relief. "Never mind…"

"Eeeeehhhhh…!"

"_Mama, I won't give up…_!"

* * *

**AKATSUKI: SPRING TIME OF YOUTH**

**CHAPTER 1: RISE OF THE AKATSUKI GANG**

* * *

"Ok…since this is our first day of class." Mr. Fujiyama suggested. "Let's introduced yourselves to one and another, let's start with the first row of seat to the right." A blonde kid was sitting on the first row to the right. He was kind a little bit short, he has slanted blue eyes, very long blond hair which he wore drawn half ponytail. He has a net-like shirt underneath his uniform and wears a utility belt with two pouches. Mr. Fujiyama saw Deidara's palms have mouths. "_Is that mouth on his hands? Gross…!"_

"I'm Deidara…I skipped grades because I was a prodigy, hmmm." Deidara introduced himself. "I got tired of studying when I found my purpose as an artist, and it was the best thing ever happens to me, hmm."

"Actually, Tobi think that is worst mistake you ever made in your life." Tobi exclaimed and Deidara angrily glare at him. "By the way, is that a fanny pack?" Everyone in the class starts to snicker. Dediara quickly grabbed his throat and choked him. "Ukh…ukh…Deidara…senpai…y-you're…chocking me."

"I do believe that art is a bang, hmm…for example…" He placed his hands on one of his pouch and pulled a small lump of clay and his mouth from his palm swallows and chews it and when it spit it out, the clay turn into a butterfly and it flies towards his Tobi's mask. "…Katsu!"

BOOOOM!

"Aaaahhhh…!" Tobi screamed in pain with his head exploded.

"Now that's an art, hmm!" Deidara boasted.

"Hmph…that's not art..." The red-haired kid exclaimed. "You blow an entire school building with that crap and that's why you're here."

"Oi, oi, little punk…!" Deidara snarled. "This is no place for brats like you, hmm!

"I'm not a boy! I'm in this class too!" The red-haired kid hissed. "I'm an artist, and arts are supposed to be everlasting."

"No, arts are explosion." Deidara argued. "One that's not change or last is boring, hmm."

"Art that are short and last is no art." The red-haired kid hissed.

"Boys, boys, let's save your energy for a while." Mr. Fujiyama pleaded. Next to Deidara was an extremely tall kid standing up as he was the tallest student in the class. He wore a white mask and black mask and a shirtless tattered uniform. He has tan skin and he has green iris and red sclera.

"Kakuzu, I love money, that's why I wanted to be a doctor." Kakuzu said. "When I almost graduated in medicine, they learn that that my high school is fraud and my diploma is invalid, so I have no choice but to reenrolled in high school here but the teaching methods was so hard, I failed 15 times and also I have a nasty temper that's why I beat up a lot of teachers who tick me off."

"Geh…!" Mr. Fukiyama gasped.

"So like…you're an old geezer." Tobi laughed. "Hahahaha…" Kakuzu quickly grabbed his throat and choked him. "Ukh…ukh…Kaku...zu…senpai…y-you're…killing me."

"That's the idea!" Kakuzu growled.

"How the hell did you survive my explosion?" Deidara demanded. Next to Kakuzu, a plant-like kid stands up as it was his next turn. He has a large Venus fly-trap like extensions that envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance which his school uniform fits him. He has short green hair, yellow eyes, and that his body has two different colored halves. His left side is completely white and the right side black with small white dots along his body. The white one possesses a regular mouth, nose, and eye and the black one show no visible orifices at all and only his iris is visible. The black one also has white dots along the edges of his body where the two halves meet; these are not flat markings, but rather protrude from his body, like little white bumps. He also has unusually rounded teeth.

"_Is that an aloe vera_?" Mr. Fujiyama surprised.

"I'm Zetsu…I have two personalities." Zetsu said. "I'm White Zetsu and I'm optimistic and full of fun." White Zetsu said. "And I'm Black Zetsu and pessimistic and serious all the time." Black Zetsu said. Suddenly, Tobi wave a large fly over Zetsu's head. "What are you doing?"

"Come on, get the fly…get the fly, eat the fly." Tobi thinks he was a Venus flytrap.

"How about I'll eat you instead..." Zetsu growled. Tobi quickly put away the fly and get back to his seat. "I like seeing other things, like people fighting, once it's over, I'll eat up the losers."

"_Ugh…cannibal…!_" Everyone surprised.

"I've heard you ate the entire cheerleading squad, hmm." Deidara said.

"I can't resist, they're so sweet, juicy and yummy." Zetsu starts overflowing with drool.

"Hey stop that! Your drool is spilling on my uniform!" Kakuzu growled.

"_Gee…is there any normal student in this class_." Mr. Fujiyama said in his thoughts. On the left row, a good looking kid stands up as he looks like the only normal looking student in the class. "_Ahhh…there's a normal student._" He was a fairly tall young man with onyx eyes, black hair with bangs that framed his face and a low ponytail that reached into his upper back and he has a the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha." Itachi introduced himself with his face neutral. "I'm obliged to be here with you all and I look forward to your teaching guidance Fujiyama-sensei." His teacher was smiled a little but behind the first row. A strange paled-skinned kid took a little interest to Itachi. Where I come from, I'm from Uchiha Clan, a long line of ninja cop family."

"_A cop family…?" _Mr. Fujiyama surprised_._ "_He looks so normal, how the hell did he get into this class_?" Another tall kid stands up next. He was tall and muscular shinobi. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue-grey skin tone, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth. He also styled his dull blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He has some large item on his back wrapped with bandages. "_A shark…"_

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki…" Kisame introduced himself. "I'm a retaker like Kakuzu…I'm also Itachi's best friend, I always beat up somebody. Not because I got a temper. I just love to fight."

"And I always get involved to his shenanigans." Itachi said.

"_So that's why_!" Mr. Fujiyama stunned. "_He's a bad influence_." Kisame pulls out the item from his back and revealed to be a many scaled sword with a large mouth with sharp teeth.

"This is my sword, Samehada." Kisame exclaimed. "I was in the kendo team a long time ago."

"Wait, that's not a freak'n sword!" Deidara exclaimed. "That looks like a sea urchin on a stick!"

"How about I'll share some of this, you ass-wipe…!" Kisame starts swinging his Samehada, Deira grab the masked idiot and use him as a shield and Samehada take a bite out of Tobi.

"Ow…owww…I'm not…fish food!" Tobi screamed.

"Ok, ok, settle down now, class." Mr. Fujiyama said. "Ok, who's next?" At the second row on the left, the foulmouthed one stands up. He has medium length silver hair slicked back with distinctive purple eyes. Unlike most of the class, his unbuttoned uniform reveals he has no shirt underneath.

"I'm ###!. ^ yeah," Hidan exclaimed. "I don't know why every #!"ing school in this country kick me out but I'm end up right here just ##!"ers. 'm also immortal, that means I can't die." Suddenly, several kunai struck most of his vital parts and blood rushes out from his body. "Aaahhh…! Who the hell did that?"

"That's for the insult, hmm." Deidara said while holding his kunai.

"I'm sick of tired of your blabbering profanity." Kakuzu growled.

"Tobi threw kunai at you coz it's fun!" Tobi cried.

"I'm gonna kill you all!" Hidan pick up his red scythe near his desk.

"Bring it, pretty boy!" Kisame smirked as he readied his Samehada against him. "I'm all pumped up."

"But first I need to pray to Jashin for this battle." He walks to the corner and starts praying.

**-Moments later-**

Hidan was still praying on the corner for thirty minutes and still everyone was getting impatient.

"He'll be praying for a long time, is he?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes, that's the way of Jashinism." Mr. Fujiyama answered.

"That religion sucks!" Kakuzu growled. "I'm glad I worship money."

"That's not a religion!" Mr. Fujiyama berated. "Anyways, who's next?" A small kid stands up, he look like a child with wide brown eyes which, and short red hair, he wears a shorts and short sleeve instead of pants and long sleeve.

"I'm Sasori! This body of mine is nothing more than a puppet so I can remain young!" Sasori growled.

"So you're like a Pinocchio who don't want to be a real boy." Tobi gasped. Sasori quickly pulls out his mechanical scorpion tail from his back points near Tobi's chin.

"Say Pinocchio again or I will kill you and turn you into a puppet." Sasori threatened.

"Ahh…s-sorry, Sasori-senpai..." Tobi apologized fearfully.

"Anyways, I was here because I turn my teacher into a puppet." Mr. Fujiyama freaks out and Sasori deathly glared at Deidara. "And also, art is forever and always forever, like my puppets."

"Ok…ok…I'll respect your belief since you're an artist, hmm." Deidara said. Next is a weird-looking paled kid stands up. He is an extremely pale-skinned human with waist-length black hair. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes, a reference to his snake-like nature.

"_Creepy…!_" Mr. Fujiyama gasped.

"My name is Orochimaru and I'm one of the three Sannin of this school." Orochimaru introduced himself. "I was here after an uncertain incident I didn't commit last year. I've no choice to transfer here in this class."

"Ah…!" Tobi pointed at him. "You're the child molester from last year!"

"THAT'S WAS A LIE!" Orochimaru launches few green snakes from his arm and attack Tobi, biting and constricting his body.

"Owww…owww…owww…!" Tobi screamed in pain and let him go to be agonized by the snakes' poison.

"I desire power and immortality, nothing else." Orochimaru exclaimed. "I will achieve any means to complete my goals." He sits down. Next, a girl stands up and she was the only female in class. She had blue hair, grey eyes, ultramarine eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Her eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes. She has worn a large light blue paper flower in her hair.

"I'm Konan…I was in this class before." Konan said. "I believe in peace, I was hoping that we with each other. And also I love origami and beauty of such art." Deidara and Sasori were smiling a little since they both love art. Next is punk-looking kid, he has a medium length spiky orange hair and bore six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. It also had three piercings on each wrist, at least one on its upper wrist and some just under his neck. His eyes were a ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, with a light purple iris and sclera. "

"I am Nagato but you can call me Pain." Pain said. "Like Konan, I was in this class before all of you. I don't know my last name is Uzumaki or what since I'm from the Uzumaki Clan…my parents are divorced, but I believe it's faith that we all brought in here in this room. And also believe in peace and I'm rooted for Konan's hope that we have peace in this class, thank you." The last one was sitting at the back. He always call himself Tobi, he wears an orange, swirl-pattern mask and has a short spiky black hair.

"Oh, oh, Tobi next, Tobi next…!" Tobi cried excitedly. "Uh…um…I'm Tobi!"

"DUH…!" They cried which obviously Tobi speaks in third person which reveals his name.

"Well…I'm…I'm here and uh…" Tobi exclaimed. "I'm uh…Tobi is good boy! That's all!"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!" They snapped.

"Well, now that you all introduced yourselves, now it's my turn." Mr. Fujiyama starts to introduce himself. "I am Mr. Fujiyama and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the entire semester. My first name is…"

"I have a suggestion," Nagato cut him off. "How about we form a powerful gang that could take over this school…"

"Eeeehhhh…" Mr. Fujiyama stunned.

"Why would we want to do that, hmm?" Dedaira demanded.

"I figure we need to stick together since we're abandoned by our own peers from this educational system." Nagato explained. "We will call ourselves the Akatsuki."

"Aren't the Akatsuki supposed to be existed last year?" Itachi asked. "They were nearly conquered the school before they all died. And you're the one who leads them, you're Yahiko."

"The previous Akatsuki, the one who lead them was this person the body I use." Nagato pointed himself.

"A human puppet, nice…" Sasori grinned.

"He's name is indeed Yahiko, he was our great leader." Nagato said. "Until he and most of the Akatsuki were perished during our battle with Hanzo's gang. Konan and I are the only survivors."

"You mean to say they were massacred." Kakuzu said.

"Actually they were all died in potato poisoning." Nagato explained. "It was a battle of potato eating contest but didn't we realize to if you eat too many potatoes, you'll get poisoned. Hanzo survived.

"Hah…I'm immortal, I can eat many potatoes as I want." Kakuzu boasted.

"Here's a sack of hot bake potatoes," Tobi puts the sack on his desk. "Try ate them all."

**-Moments later-**

Kakuzu was lying on the floor with an empty sack on the floor, his body twitching and his in a fetal position and felt a great pain from his stomach.

"He can handle death but he can't handle the stomach and heart ache." Kisame cackled. "Hahahaha, I think he got heart attack eight times."

"I swore…I'll kill…you!" Kakuzu murmured ominously while in pain.

"I survived because of my unique jutsu and Konan is allergic to potato." Nagato explained. "In that day moment, it brought me agonizing pain and misery, so I embrace that pain and misery and started calling myself Pain."

"So you call yourself Pain because of a severe case of diarrhea." Tobi exclaimed.

"Hahahahahahaha…" Most of the class burst out laughed, while Itachi, Mr. Fujiyama and Konan try to hold their laughter. Pain angrily stands up and points his palm at Tobi.

"Banshon Tenshin!" Nagato manipulates gravity to throw Tobi to the wall, so hard, it create a crater and blood rush out from Tobi's mask. Suddenly, Hidan attack Kisame with his scythe and barely struck the shark kid.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kisame demanded.

"My prayer is over," Hidan smirked and his body started to turn into a skeleton-like appearance. "Let the battle begin, shark boy!"

"Bring it, Skeletor!" Kisame pulls his Samehada and suddenly Kakusu grab him from behind. "What the…?"

"You got business with me, fish-breath!" Kakuza growled.

"Let's do our best, you Barbie-reject!" Hidan, Kisame and Kakuzu started battling each other. While distracted, Orochimaru a glance at Itachi.

"Now's my chance..." Orochimaru leap in the air towards Itachi and open his mouth so wide it can fit a person inside.

"FLYING PEDOPHILE…!" Tobi shouted.

"Huh…?" Orochimaru gasped. Itachi notice the Sannin flying towards him and he leaped in the air and gives him a flying kick. "Kaah…" He crash on the floor near beside Tobi and he deathly glare at him. "Tobi, you bastard…! I'll kill you!" He chases Tobi around the classroom.

"Should we join in?" White Zetsu asked merrily. "No we're not." Black Zetsu said sternly. Deidara and Sasori start looking each as they were about to battle whose art is best. Mr. Fujiyama was stunned and surprised on how volatile and destructive of his students are. He notice a folder on his table, he opens and reads it.

"_In case of trouble, hide under the table. It is a nuclear bunker_." The teacher quickly gets inside the table and closes it. Inside, it has a bed and table lamp plus rations. Suddenly, a large explosion occurs inside the classroom. Once it's over, Mr. Fujiyama comes out and saw his classroom was in ruins. The 11 students except Tobi was covered with soothe and their clothes were tattered.

"This is the power that we possessed, my friends." Pain explained. "Together we can do anything…we will aim at the top. If not, are we allowing ourselves to be isolated in this class bickering each other until we stupor that we didn't graduate high school." The students start thinking that he maybe had a good point. "We will have power." Kakuzu, Sasori and Orochimaru seem to be agreed with him. "While some of you desire battles and purpose of your expertise of your belief," Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara and Hidan agreed. "And others desire peace." Konan nodded once to agree and Itachi caught his attention. "Let's start here in this class, our own territory. Together with the smartest…" He refers himself, Itachi and Orochimaru. "The strongest…" Kakuzu and Kisame smirked. "And those who possessed great special skills for the purpose of slaughter and annihilation." Hidan, Sasori, Konan and Zetsu nodded once. "…And Tobi..." Tobi was snapped.

"WHAT!" Tobi whined. "TOBI IS SPECIAL TOO!"

"Together…we are the Akatsuki!" Pain cried. "We will take our revenge and conquer this school, and then this country and lastly, the world."

"Yeeeaaahhhh…!" Everyone cheered.

"LOL, WORLD DOMINATION!" Tobi shouted.

"_Dear mama…I've just witnessed hell is going to break lose in my class._" Mr. Fujiyama panicked. "_The students formed an evil gang to take over the school_." And then, the school bell starts to ring signifying the start of class. "Let's start the class shall we. _But_ _I won't give up. My big paycheck is on the line_."


End file.
